percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 17: Brotherly Advice
Chapter 16 Julie It bothered me that Thunderhead thought of checking for disturbances in the water, and I didn’t. I am the daughter of the king of the ocean after all. Just riled me, that’s all. Anyways, I would like to say that I had blissfully empty dreams, but unfortunately that was not the case. I woke up in Atlantis. That is my fathers home, and it is one of the most beautiful places you could ever see. I guarantee it. Continuing, I was in a bedroom with great cavernous ceilings, so high I could not see the top. The windows were holes in the wall, and fish were swimming in and out of them with out paying much attention to where they were going (a clown fish was clowning around and running into the walls). There was, strangely enough, a fireplace burning at one end of the room, opposite me and the bed I was sitting on. At a table to my left sat two people, one was an man with short cropped dark hair and a beard, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. He was playing a card game with a teenager who was wearing an orange shirt and also had dark hair. They looked up as I got out of the bed. “There you go Julie, up we go.” The teenager said. “Play nice Percy. Now Julie, what is going on?” Poseidon asked, his green eyes staring at me like they could see into my soul. So I explained what has happened since we found the boat. When I finished Percy looked confused, then turned to our father. “I thought the Queen Ann’s Revenge had been sunk?” He asked. “It had, I brought it back up because I knew they would need it. What do you mean disturbance?” “It is like the whirlpool around the entrance to the Sea of Monsters, but...well...different. Chardbys’ whirlpool feels more natural than this. Whoever it was that communicated with Max mentioned her island being sunk to make this happen.” I replied “Circe, has to be her island.” Percy said. “So?” I asked. “How does that help us? None of our group are able to use magic like she does, and she generally wants to kill boys, 2/3rds of us. How are we supposed to do anything?” “She is telling you about her problem, I don’t think she is going to try and stop you saving her home. After you get back maybe, but not before.” Percy replied. I turned to our father. “I can’t help you because of the ancient laws,” he said as he smiled and chewed on a biscuit. Percy smiled at me. “But there is nothing in those ancient laws about your children visiting you at the same time, by coincidence of course, and talking shop?” Percy asked. I could see where this was going. “Your talking about business? How would I know, you are talking about the sea from what I am hearing, how unusuall is that?” Poseidon smiled as he brushed some crumbs from his shirt. “INCOMING!” Came a yell from outside, followed by a giant crash that resonated through the water. Poseidon got up and went to the window and sighed. “You two talk about what you want, I have to make sure the Cyclopes don’t destroy more of my home than they rebuild. With that, he hopped out of the window to the sea floor below. Percy turned to me. “I don’t like this reviving God bit. From what Annabeth has told me, once an immortal fades, that’s it, they cannot come back. Helios is claiming otherwise...” We spent what seemed like hours discussing what was happening. I woke up to singing. Chapter 18 Category:The Trojan Hydra Category:Chapter Page